Can You Hear Them?
by TatteredRaven
Summary: After being stab by the Dagger of Vetis, Aladdin loses his faith in what is real and falls into a world of insanity. Will he be able to fight Mozenrath's spell or will Agrabah lose it's greatest hero? R&R! STORY FINISHED!
1. Youself or Someone Like You

Can You Hear Them?  
  
By: DarkDuelist  
  
Disclaimer: Aladdin, Jasmine and Co. are copyright of Disney and I used them without permission. This idea came from Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Normal Again, which belongs to the great Joss Whedon. The ep 'Normal Again' was written by the also great Diego Gutierrez so tons of credit to both of them (*) means the character is thinking. The name for this chapter comes from Matchbox 20's album. This is in Aladdin's POV.  
  
NOTE: I redid the whole story. (Can you tell?) I really wasn't happy with it. I hope you enjoy the new version. ^_~  
  
Chapter 1: Yourself or Someone Like You  
  
The thick silence of hall the was torn in two as we ran. We had gotten a tip that Mozenrath had a new and very powerful weapon. The idea was to get in and out without Mozenrath ever knowing. We were almost home free when Mozenrath spotted us. I was really expecting more from him, instead he just smiled as if it was nothing. It was nothing, the box that had should have had the weapon inside was empty. With a laughed he said he would give us a head start. We took it, there was no telling what that weapon could do or if there was even one.  
  
I slowed to a stop as we came to where the hall form into two. *Left or right? Which one was it?*  
  
"Come on Al! Hurry before Mozenbart shows up!" Iago yelled at me.  
  
"I'm trying Iago. Let me think."  
  
"Think FASTER!" He shouted back.  
  
I looked down both, they looked the identical. *Which one is the right one?* "It's left! Come on!"  
  
We started our run again. Who knows what Mozenrath could do to us if that thing was a powerful as we had heard. If only Carpet was here. We would be back in Agrabah by now. *No, this is not the time to think about 'if only'. We got to get out of here..* Light! I see light!  
  
"Come on!" I ran faster "We're almost there. We just have a lit.."  
  
The blast hit me so hard I didn't have time to finish. I felt the pain before I could hit the floor. My side was sore, the pain was like fire, burning my skin.  
  
"Aladdin!" Jasmine and Iago quickly came running towards me.  
  
"Jasmine! Look out!"  
  
But it was too late. Mozenrath's magic hit them as well. My pain was gone, now there was fear. As I ran to her, Mamluks garb me and held me down. *No! Jasmine! I have to get to her!*  
  
"Jasmine! Can you hear me?" The panic flowing through me. She didn't move. "Jasmine! Iago! JASMINE!"  
  
A dark evil laugh filled the hallway. I looked away from Jasmine's fallen form and saw Mozenrath walking towards me, gloved hand glowing.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Aladdin! I have been looking for you." he smirked evilly. "It's very rude to ran away from your host, don't you agree Xerxes?"  
  
"Very rude!" the flying eel replied.  
  
"I don't know what you have planed Mozenrath, but it won't work. Your not going to win! Not ever Mozenrath!" I yelled trying to break from the undead holding me.  
  
"Oh? Well, that's not what I think. You see, you are the one on the ground helpless. And I am the one with the weapon at your throat." he reached into the folds of his robes and pulled out a hideous looking dagger. "I believe that this is what you were looking for, isn't it? What do you say Xerxes, since he came all this way he should get to see what it does?"  
  
"Yes" Xerxes hissed.  
  
"I knew you would agree." he retort as he patted the eel. "Hold him down. We would want him to hurt himself, would we?"  
  
The Mamluks griped harder as Mozenrath walked over, a deranged look in his eyes. I pulled but it was no use. *No! This can't be happening!*  
  
Mozenrath gave me one last smile and held the dagger up. "Lets see what your really made of streetrat!"  
  
A piercing pain went through me, a bright light, then all is dark.  
  
*** Light, dark, light, dark. Stop! It hurts! Light, dark. STOP IT! Please! Oh, my head. Jasmine! Where is she?! Jasmine! Jasmine! Are you there? JASMINE!  
  
***  
  
Slowly I opened my eyes and found myself in a large white room. The light sights again and then I see that I am not alone. A older man is standing above me making the light go off and on. *Where am I? * I look around the room to see if anyone I know is here and there is none. I feel like I've been here before, but it's a bad feeling.  
  
"What is this place?" My voice sounding exhausted and feeble.  
  
The man stop the light and smiled down at me.  
  
"I'm glad to see your awake again. Do you remember where your at?"  
  
I look around once more, there was no dark colours so it couldn't be the Land of The Black Sand.  
  
"Is this Agrabah?"  
  
He let out a sad sounding sigh and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry but none of that is real. Do you remember me?"  
  
"What? What do you mean none of that is real?" I asked baffled. "I don't understand." *My head is starting to hurt.*  
  
"Do you know who I am?" He questioned again.  
  
I shook my head. "No, I don't know you."  
  
"I'm Doctor Rosenberg, Alan. You've been institutionalized for severe delusional schizophrenia for five years."  
  
*Institutionalized? Schizophrenia? What is he talking about. None of this makes sense!*  
  
"Alan? Are you still here? Are you okay?"  
  
"This...this isn't right. How could I've been here for five years and not remember? This is wrong It..." *The dagger!* "Mozenrath! He did this. It has to be that dagger!" I quickly jump to my feet.  
  
"Alan, Mozenrath isn't real. He is just a figment in your mind. Something you made up to battle against, like Jafar..."  
  
"No, your wrong! Their real! Agrabah is real! How can it not be? Mozenrath did this to me." I noticed the door. "I have to get out of here!" I grab the handle but the door wouldn't open. *No! I have to get out!* The fear and panic washed over me as his words ran through my head. '...none of that is real...isn't real...just a figment...something you made up...' *It's real! I know it's real!*  
  
"Let me out! Mozenrath! You son of a jackal!" I pounded on the door. "Let me out!"  
  
"Alan, please don't do this to yourself. There's no need to work yourself up like this." he put his hand on my shoulder. "I'll help you if you would just let me."  
  
"I don't want your help! I just want out of here!" I shouted back at him.  
  
"Alan," he tried to pull me away from the door.  
  
"No!" I pushed him away. I could feel myself shaking. "Open the door. I want out!"  
  
The door opened and three men hurried in and got me to the floor. As two held me down the other helped Dr. Rosenberg to his feet than rushed back to where I was being held.  
  
"No! Let me go!" I pulled and tugged as much as I could.  
  
"Hold him still!" He yelled to the two holding me.  
  
*No! I have to get away. I can't let them keep me here! I won't...*  
  
I felt a piercing pain in my arm. I pulled harder, doing all I could to break their grasp.  
  
"Keep him down! He'll break the needle like this!"  
  
A wave of fatigued fell over me. "No! I have to get back to Agrabah. I..." I felt so light headed and drowsy. *What did they do to me? I can't let this happen. I got to fight...I have to...why do I feel so sleepy?* 


	2. Forgotten

Chapter 2: Forgotten  
  
By: DarkDuelist  
  
Disclaimer: Aladdin, Jasmine and Co. are copyright of Disney and I used them without permission. This idea came from Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Normal Again, which belongs to Joss Whedon. The ep 'Normal Again' was written by Diego Gutierrez so tons of credit to both of them (*) means the character is thinking. (^^^) is when the place changes from Agrabah to the institution. In Aladdin's POV.  
  
I had a feeling like I was being moved, then being laid down and...  
  
"Ow! No," my arm felt sore. "it hurts." I moan in discomfort.  
  
"Aladdin, can you hear me?"  
  
*Jasmine!* I open my eyes to find her looking down at me.  
  
"Jasmine, what happened?"  
  
She looked a bit shocked by my question. "You don't remember?"  
  
I shook my head. Everything was such a blur.  
  
"Can't believe it! How can you not remember? Mozenrath knock ya out then went all psycho and stab you!" Iago yelled as he flew about the room.  
  
*He stab me?* I look at my arm and sure enough there was a bandage. I could hear that man in my head, ~"Keep him down! He'll break the needle like this!"~ I guess when Mozenrath stab me it just became part of the dream.  
  
"I've must have hit my head, I can't remember being stab. There was this light and then..." I shook my head again, in hopes of thinking clearer.  
  
"What is it Al?" Genie asked. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, this is going to sound odd, but I woke up in this room and there was a man there. He said that I had been there for five years and that Agrabah was just a figment in my mind."  
  
"Now thats just silly." he laughed. "What are we? Nothing more then some characters in a story?"  
  
"Yeah, and none of this is really happening." Iago added. "Everything that happened today was just in someone's imagination." Iago looked like he was thinking. "No, that is kind of disturbing."  
  
"I didn't said I believed him. Mozenrath did something to me. Or like I said, I might have hit my head. I just hope it doesn't happen again. It was really creepy."  
  
"Don't worry Al! If it does happens again Super Genie will put a stop to it!" Genie was wearing weird red, blue, and gold clothes.  
  
"Oh yay. And we all know how much Super Genie helps." Iago mumble sarcastically. Jasmine pushed back my bangs. "Get some sleep. Maybe you'll feel better when you wake up." "Yeah." Iago landed on the bed. "You.." ^^^ "Alan? Will you please look up at me? "Huh?" *Wait, wasn't I just...? ^^^ "I said you look like you were drugged through the desert." Iago sounded annoyed. What happened? First I'm here then back in that place and now back? I look around the room. What did Mozenrath do to me? I closed my eyes and rubbed my head. "Aladdin, are you okay?" Jasmine sounded worried. ^^^ I opened my eyes and I'm back at that place, sitting in a corner of the room with my knees draw up to my chest. *What? No! I was just in Agrabah.* Even though I tried to stay clam, fear is growing inside of me.  
  
"Alan? Please look at me."  
  
There he was again, Dr. Rosenberg. He give me a small smile. "Alan, come on. Get up, it's okay. No one here is going to hurt you." He held out his hand to me.  
  
I closed my eyes and lay my head on the wall. Maybe if I just close my eyes long enough I'll be back in Agrabah. *Just think about Jasmine and Genie and..*  
  
"No. Alan, stay here. You don't want to go back there." His voice is soft. "Don't you want to see your visitors?"  
  
*Visitors? Who would be here to see me?* I look at the doorway and there was a woman. I didn't see her there before. The woman walked closer and I could see her better. Long black hair and deep brown eyes. I had this feeling I knew her and then it hit me as she kneeled beside me. *No, it can't be.*  
  
"Alan?" She looked into my eyes, she looked so happy to see me. "It's really you. Your home again."  
  
I looked at her, my whole body numb with shock. I just couldn't believe what I was seeing.  
  
"Mom?" 


	3. But Home is Nowhere

Chapter 3: ...But Home is Nowhere  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this *again*! I do? Fine...-_-; Aladdin, Jasmine and Co. are Disney's, not mine. And you should be happy their not, cause I'm really evil to poor Al. :} (*) means Aladdin is thinking. (^^^) is when Aladdin had one his 'flashes.' The name for this chapter is from a very great song by AFI.  
  
Tears of happiness began to fill her eyes. She reached out to touch my face and I backed away from her. She isn't my mother. A part of me wanted her to be, but I know better. My mother died years ago. I closed my eyes tight and got as close against the wall as I could. *Please! I want to go home. I can't stand to be here for another mintue.*  
  
"Alan, please keep your eyes open. Stay here with us please." She begged.  
  
I looked up at her, trying to keep from crying. I shook my head, not wanting to believe it's her.  
  
"No. This isn't real. Your dead." Her tears began to fall, there was fear and sadness in her eyes now. "This is all in my mind. Mozenrath...  
  
"Alan, no." The Dr. Rosenberg said. "This is real. Agrabah and Mozenrath isn't real. You have to know somewhere in your mind that it's true."  
  
My 'mother' nodded her head. "Alan, you have to listen to the doctor to get better. To come home again you have to get better."  
  
"No! This isn't my home! My home is Agrabah! And I am not Alan!" I was shaking hard. "Your dead! Both of you are dead!"  
  
She looked heart broken. "Alan. Sweetheart, please..." She reached out to me again.  
  
"Don't touch me!" I snapped at her. I looked in her eyes and felt ashamed of myself. The look in her eyes was such suffering and sadness. I told myself that she wasn't real but just the fact that this figment wore the face of my mother made it unbearable. I put my head in my hands and sobbed. "Oh Allah, please make this stop. I can't stand it. I can't..."  
  
I pushed away from them and...  
  
^^^ Found myself looking into Jasmine's eyes, worry and fear written all over her face. I blinked a few times, trying to figure out what just happened.  
  
"Jasmine?" My voice was barley above a whisper. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No." She walked over to me and took my hand. "I'm just worried about you. You were talking to your self and... " She touched my face.  
  
I reached up and felt tears on my face. I brushed them away fast. I didn't want Jasmine to see me like this. "I... I didn't mean to..." I hanged my head in shame.  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to be the brave one all the time." She looked into my eyes and smiled. "Do you trust me?"  
  
I smiled. "Yes, always." I looked around the room and found that the others were gone. "Where did Genie and the guys go?"  
  
"They went to Jafar's tower to try to find a spell to help you. You had us so worried. One moment you were fine and the next you passed out."  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I hope Genie found something." *I don't know if I can take another one of those flashes I sighed. "Well, lets see if they need some help."  
  
We started to walk to Jafar's old tower in silence, as we walked Jasmine keep starring at me.  
  
"Is everything okay Jasmine? Your starring at me."  
  
"Aladdin, why were you crying?" she asked gently.  
  
I was a little stunned by her question, I didn't know what to say. Should I tell her? Why not? But for some reason I could bring my self too.  
  
"Umm, I really don't remember. I'm sure it was nothing." I brushed the topic off like it was nothing and started to walk way, hoping that she would just leave it be.  
  
Jasmine caught my arm to make me stop. *Silly me, I should know Jasmine better to know she wouldn't believe me.*  
  
"No, it was something. Aladdin, please don't lie to me. I've have never seen you so upset before."  
  
"I'm not upset. Whatever it was it doesn't matter. It's not real Jasmine, it's Mozenrath's spell." I looked at her and smiled. "Do you trust me?"  
  
"Well, okay." She didn't sound so sure but smiled anyway.  
  
We walked into the tower where Genie and the guys were looking through some books. Genie looked up and smiled when he saw me.  
  
"Al! Your okay. I was worried about you buddy."  
  
"Sorry Genie. I'm not sure what happened." I sat down at the table. "Did you find anything?"  
  
"Well, after looking into anything that has to do with mind control and alternate worlds, I have found...nothing. Sorry Al."  
  
I stared off for a minute. *What I am going to do now?* "It's okay Genie. You tried. And they might still go away. We can keep looking." I got up. "Maybe we should go to the Citadel. Mozenrath has to have the spell there."  
  
"Al, I hate to break it to you but," Iago landed on my shoulder. "your not in ANY shape to go up against Mozenrath! Look what Wonder Boy did to you last time!"  
  
"I know Iago, but I don't think I can stay this way."  
  
"Sure you can! You'll get use to it. It beats bein' dead any day of the week."  
  
"No, Iago. You don't know what it's like. I can't stay this way. I don't think..."  
  
I suddenly felt so light-headed. I fell back down into my seat and rested my head on my hands. *Please, don't let it happen again.*  
  
"Al? Kid, you don't look so good." Genie sounded worried.  
  
I looked up and nothing looked right. Everything was wavy, it was like I was underwater. I heard someone say something but I could tell who it was or what they had said. I wanted to scream, colours spinning all around me and the noise was unbearable. I closed my eyes tight and put my hand over my ears. *Make it stop! Please. It hurts too much. It has to stop!* And that what happened. It just stopped... 


	4. One Lonely Visitor

Chapter 4: One Lonely Visitor  
  
By: DarkDuelist  
  
Disclaimer: Aladdin, Jasmine and Co. are copyright of Disney and I used them without permission. This idea came from Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Normal Again, which belongs to Joss Whedon. The ep 'Normal Again' was written by Diego Gutierrez so tons of credit to both of them. The name of this chapter is a song done by Chevelle. (*) means the character is thinking. (^^^) is when the place changes from Agrabah to the institution. (~) is the voice. In Aladdin's POV.  
  
When I woke up I found myself on the bed, in that place again. It feels like hours since I've been here. I must have walked around this room a thousand times. With a small sigh I sat back down on the bed, at lest my "mother" isn't here. I don't know if I could stand having to face "her" again. I looked around the room one more time before laying back down. *Well, so far everything is okay. Other than not being able to go back to Agrabah. I hate this place so much. I'll get you for what you've done to me Mozenrath.* I heard someone laugh. I quickly got up and looked around, but saw no one. *Oh Allah, I am really losing my mind.*  
  
~Silly boy. You should know better by now. But you never did listen before, did you? Now look where you are. And for what? So you can play the hero. Silly crazy boy.~  
  
*Great, now I'm hearing voices*  
  
~What do you mean now? Maybe your more silly than I thought Alan. You know, if I didn't know better I would think you really had no idea what is going on.~  
  
"I don't know whats going on." I mumbled. "Or why I'm talking to a stupid voice inside my head."  
  
~Ow that hurts Alan. Tell me, my dear boy. What is more stupid, the fact you have a voice inside your head or the fact your answering, hmm?~  
  
"Well then, I won't answer."  
  
~Aww, don't be that way Alan. You know you want someone to talk to.~  
  
"Yes, I want someone to talk to, but your not a someone. And my name isn't Alan, so stop calling me that."  
  
~Oh, I'm so very sorry Aladdin!~ It's tone was that of mock. ~I beg for forgiveness O great hero of Agrabah!~  
  
"Stop that!' My anger rising.  
  
~Oh come now, you know that "Aladdin" is a joke as much as I do. Alan, just let it go. The game is over. You lose!~  
  
"Shut up!" I yelled and close my eyes tight.  
  
~Oh yes, close your eyes Alan. Because we all know how well that works. You know that I am right. With time you'll see and then maybe you'll get out of here. Isn't that what you want?~  
  
"What I really want is to be left alone."  
  
~Okay then...~  
  
With that the voice stop and I was alone. I opened my eyes and sat back down on the bed. I was soon back up, walking around the room again. Finally I sat back down.  
  
*Now I almost miss that stupid voice* 


	5. A Stray Child

Chapter 5: A Stray Child  
  
By: DarkDuelist  
  
Disclaimer: Aladdin, Jasmine and Co. are copyright of Disney and I used them without permission. This idea came from Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Normal Again, which belongs to Joss Whedon. The ep 'Normal Again' was written by Diego Gutierrez so tons of credit to both of them. The title of this chapter comes from a song on the .Hack//sign OST soundtrack. (*) means the character is thinking. (^^^) is when the place changes from Agrabah to the institution. (~) is the voice. In Aladdin's POV.  
  
..Click  
  
I looked toward the door as Dr. Rosenberg stepped in.  
  
"Alan, could I please speak with you for a minute?"  
  
I nodded, not really looking at him. Why not just humor him and then him talk? What can it do to me?  
  
"Alan, I just got done talking with your mother and she wants to spend sometime with you. We think that might help you think clearer if you two talk more."  
  
I sat there in shock for a while. *Please no, I can't face her.*  
  
"I know that you have some trouble talking with her, but I think that the fact that in the world you made were she is dead is why it hurts you so much. But if we have you together more then maybe I'll begin to see what is fact and fiction."  
  
"No, I don't want to see her! I know what is real. I can't see her..."  
  
"Alan, as your doctor I think this will be best for you."  
  
"Well, I don't!" I quickly snapped back at him.  
  
He sighed and shook his head. "Well, you don't have much of a choice Alan. I'm sorry, but it is my job to help you, then if you don't want help Alan."  
  
He turned to leave then turned back and looked at me. "Alan, your mother loves you a lot. She only wants what is best for you. And so do I."  
  
It wasn't much long after Dr. Rosenberg left when the door opened again and my "mother" walked in. I felt so much fear inside me.  
  
*She isn't real. Just keep telling your self that. There isn't anything she can do to you. Nothing she said is real or matters.*  
  
"Alan," She smiled sweetly and walked over to me slowly. She stop in front of me and looked into my eyes and started to lift her arms like she was going to hug me, but stopped. "I won't touch you unless you want me too,okay?"  
  
I slowly nodded and sat down on my bed. She joined me, her eyes never leaving mines. For a while we just looked at each other. Finally she broke the quite.  
  
"The doctor tells me it's hard for you to see me and I want you to know that I'm doing this because I love you not because I want to cause you any pain. I just want to help you so can come home."  
  
"My home is Agrabah. Not here."  
  
The look on her face tore a hole in my heart. *No, she isn't real. Your real mother is dead.*  
  
"I want you to see something Alan." She pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to me. It was a picture. A picture of her and me. Both of us looked so happy, smiling with our arms around each other. A mother and her son without a care in the world. "I want it be like that again. I want my son back home with me. I want you to be happy again, to see you smile."  
  
My eyes never left the picture, I could feel tears forming in my eyes. *It isn't real. She isn't real. This picture isn't real.*  
  
~But you want it to be real, don't you Alan? Well, guess what? It is real! All you have to do is let it be real again.~  
  
*No, I can't.*  
  
~And why, may I ask?~  
  
*Because it isn't real.*  
  
~Oh come now all ready! What more do you need? Theres a picture in your hand that shows it's all real.~  
  
*It can't be...*  
  
~Let yourself be happy again damnit!~  
  
"Alan? Are you okay?"  
  
I looked up at her. The look of concern on her face. I could feel my tears falling down. *Could it be true?*  
  
"Sweetheart?" She reached up and brush my tears away but stopped.  
  
"No." I murmured. "I...it's okay"  
  
She smiled happily and brush the tears away. Then kissed me on my cheek. It was just like same as the way my mother would kiss me when I was a kid. *Maybe this is real. Somehow.. NO! This is what Mozenrath wants, for me to believe these lies!*  
  
Quickly I pulled away from her. She looked so shocked and I turned away from her. "No...this isn't...it can't be!  
  
Dr. Rosenberg walked in and came over to my mother. "Maybe it's best to stop for today."  
  
She nodded sadly and picked up the picture from where I dropped it. Then walked out with the doctor. I walked around the room again, my whole body shaking. *I can't let that happen again. I can't let Mozenrath win. But...what if..?* 


	6. The Secret of the Sun

Chapter 6: The Secret of the Sun  
  
By: DarkDuelist  
  
Disclaimer: Aladdin, Jasmine and Co. are copyright of Disney and I used them without permission. This idea came from Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Normal Again, which belongs to Joss Whedon. The ep 'Normal Again' was written by Diego Gutierrez so tons of credit to both of them. The title of this chapter comes from the song Aura off the .Hack//sign OST soundtrack. (*) means the character is thinking. (^^^) is when the place changes from Agrabah to the institution. (~) is the voice. Only the 1st part of this is in Aladdin's POV.  
  
~You should know better Alan! All you have to do is play along with the game. BUT NO! You fight it! Great idea. Lets sit here in this room forever while you play hero in your make believe world. Sick sick boy.~  
  
"Shut up! I am not Alan! I'm Aladdin!"  
  
~Sure you are. Just keep telling your self that. Just tell me Alan, would Aladdin be here talking to himself? Doesn't sound much like a hero, now does it? Come on Alan. Can't you see the truth? Your nothing but a sick crazy boy. What's more believable? A boy who has a genie, is in love with a princess and flys on carpets or a normal sick boy who just thinks he is a hero?~  
  
"Shut up. Shut up," Everytime I said it I got louder. "Shut up. Shut Up! SHUT UP!"  
  
I rocked back and forth with my keens against my chest as my tears fell down my face. *I know who I am. I don't need anyone to tell me. I know who I am. At least I think I know who I am. Nothing feels real. What if I'm wrong? What if I am just a sick boy?"  
  
I sat there, tears coming down, against the wall, my voice nothing but a whisper. "I don't know what to believe anymore."  
  
{If you are near to the dark I will tell you 'bout the sun You are here, no escape From my visions of the world You will cry all alone But it does not mean a thing to me-Aura}  
  
Aladdin's sobbing made Jasmine look up from the book she was looking through. They had moved most of Jafar's books into his room in case Aladdin woke up. She put her book down and came to Aladdin's bed side.  
  
"Aladdin?" She didn't know why she tried. Aladdin was again trapped in a nightmare that wouldn't end. He was lost in his own mind, unable to find the way out. Jasmine pushed his bangs back, without even touching his forehead, she knew his fever had gotten worse.  
  
"Hows he doin'?" Genie stood beside her.  
  
Jasmine shook her head. She held Aladdin's hand. Dispite his fever his hands felt like ice. He let out a whimper and shivered.  
  
Genie sighed sadly. "I just don't get it! We've got every book we can fit in here," He turned, pointing at the books. "But we can't fine a thing. Are you sure you don't remember Mozenrath doing anything magic. Saying a spell or something."  
  
Jasmine shook her head again. "Me and Iago were knocked out, if Mozenrath did something we didn't see it."  
  
"But there has to be something!"  
  
"Look, Blue Boy, we told ya," Iago flew in front of Genie's face. "we didn't see a thing. When we woke up was when Mozenrath was...." He trilled off, as we would say a lightbulb had turned on. "That's it!"  
  
"What Bird Man? This is no time for 20 questions."  
  
"He stab Al." Iago pointed to Aladdin's arm.  
  
"Yeah, and?" Genie asked confused.  
  
"The dagger!" Jasmine finally understood. " The spell is in the dagger."  
  
"The dagger!" Jasmine finally understood. " The spell is in the dagger."  
  
"Ding ding, we have a winner!" Iago flew over to where Carpet and Abu where. "Monkey! Rug! Come with me."  
  
They returned shortly with a lager book Iago was all ready looking through. He soon found what he was looking for.  
  
"There it is!" He pointed to the page. "The wizard Vetis trap the demons of delusion and fear in magic realm, then made this dagger that could draw on the powers of the demons. Using this dagger who could get people to believe almost anything. With the dagger he could warp things, making it so the person under the spell wouldn't know fact from fiction."  
  
Jasmine felt like hugging Iago. "How do we break the spell?"  
  
Iago's smile faded and in one of those rare moments she could see the sadness in his eyes. "We can't."  
  
"Only Al can break the spell. And that will only happen when he believes that Agrabah is real without a doubt. And I hate to say it Princess, but I don't think that Aladdin sure of anything right now."  
  
Jasmine looked back at Aladdin. He shivered and started to sob again. Jasmine felt her heart break into a million pieces. She sat next to him and took his hands in hers.  
  
"He'll know whats real. I know it. He has won Mozenrath before. He'll do it again." 


	7. Forsaken Me

Chapter 7: Forsaken Me  
  
By: DarkDuelist  
  
Disclaimer: Aladdin, Jasmine and Co. are copyright of Disney and I used them without permission. This idea came from Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Normal Again, which belongs to Joss Whedon. The ep 'Normal Again' was written by Diego Gutierrez so tons of credit to both of them. The title of this chapter comes from the song Chop Suey! by System of A Down. (*) means the character is thinking. (^^^) is when the place changes from Agrabah to the institution. (~) is the voice.  
  
~Do you remember Alan? How good life used to be. Before all this. It was good, wasn't it?~  
  
"Please," I cried harder. "just leave me alone."  
  
~But you threw it all away! So you could live in your sick make believe world. Do you remember that day, you locked yourself in your room? You thought that you were going to make me stop. Remember Alan, I know you do.~  
  
I nodded my head. I did remember. I remember it all. I came home through the back door so my mother wouldn't see me. I went up to my room...  
  
~The world wants you gone.~  
  
Alan pulled the knife from under his bed. It had been there for almost a week. Everyday the voice in his head told him he was doing the right thing. He pulled his shirt off and pick the knife up. The cold metal becoming warmish in his hands.  
  
~No more suffering.~  
  
He put the blade so that is just barley touched his skin. With a deep breath he cut deep in to his wrist then switch hands and cut the other. He sat there on the floor watching as his blood drip onto the carpet. He could hear his mother calling for him. *Sorry Mom. I'm too busy bleeding to death right now.* He hang his head down and waited.  
  
{Father into your hands I commend my spirit  
  
Father into you hands.  
  
Why have you forsaken me in your eyes  
  
Forsaken me in your thoughts  
  
Forsaken me in your heart, forsaken me}  
  
"Alan?" He looked up to see his mother. "Oh God, Alan! What did you do?"  
  
"Mom? Do you trust me?" Alan hang his again. "If you do you'll leave alone."  
  
{Trust in my self righteous suicide.  
  
I cry when angels deserve to die.  
  
In my self righteous suicide  
  
I cry when angels deserve to die..-Chop Suey!}  
  
~Your a sick sick boy. Did you think you were brave? Dumb boy. Well, you sure have pay for it, have you? Five years Alan. Five years in this place. In THAT place! With your make believe "friends." Well, Alan, were are your little "friends" now?!~  
  
"Shut up!" I jumped up looking around the room, trying to find the voice that told me everything I did wrong. "Shut up! Damn You! Your nothing! You hear me, damnit?! NOTHING!"  
  
~You always could handle thing well, couldn't you Alan?~  
  
"Shut the hell up you son of a..."  
  
"Alan?"  
  
Dr. Rosenberg and my mother stood there looking at me. Dr. Rosenberg step forward.  
  
"Alan, it's okay. There's no on here but us."  
  
I fell to the floor crying. "Please," I cried harder. "Please God, please."  
  
My mother came over and hugged me tight. "It's okay Sweetheart. We'll help you. Everything is going to be fine."  
  
I hugged her close, I didn't want to ever let her go. "I'm sorry." I sob into her long hair. "I'm so sorry. For everything. I...I.."  
  
"It's all right. Your going to be all right." She gently rocked me back and forth.  
  
"I...I just want to know..." I tried to stop sobbing. "I just want to know whats real." 


	8. Black Illusion

Chapter 8: Black Illusion  
  
By: DarkDuelist  
  
Disclaimer: Aladdin, Jasmine and Co. are copyright of Disney and I used them without permission. This idea came from Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Normal Again, which belongs to Joss Whedon. The ep 'Normal Again' was written by Diego Gutierrez so tons of credit to both of them. The title of this chapter comes from a song by Ozzy Osbourne. (*) means the character is thinking. (^^^) is when the place changes from Agrabah to the institution. (~) is the voice.  
  
*When will I'll go home?* I thought to myself as I once again wandered about my room. *It's been so long since I've seen Agrabah. What was it that Dr. Rosenberg said? That I was finally awaking from the world I made. That was the reason I wasn't going back in forth from here to Agrabah like before. But if thats true, then Agrabah...*  
  
~Isn't real! Isn't that what I've been saying all along?~  
  
*But Mozenrath...*  
  
~Stupid boy,~the voice whispered.~Mozenrath is all in your mind just like all the others.~  
  
*But it all seemed so real.*  
  
"Alan?"  
  
I turned to see Dr. Rosenberg standing in my room. "Hi Dr. Rosenberg."  
  
He smiled. "How are you today Alan?"  
  
"My head hurts, a lot."  
  
Dr. Rosenberg sighed sadly. "Your hear voices again Alan? What are they saying to you?"  
  
"There's one. It said that Agrabah isn't real."  
  
He looked shocked. "Really? Well, that's new. All the other times it was the other way around."  
  
"Dr. Rosenberg, if this really is the real world then how come I can't remember a lot of things? Like where I live? How I got here?"  
  
"Well, I think that as time pasted and you became more trusting in your world, you chose to not remember things that did not matter in "Agrabah." Do you understand?'  
  
"I think." *Could it be true? Or was it just a trick of Mozenrath's? It dose make sense.*  
  
"I must say, I'm very happy that your asking questions Alan. " He said with a smile.  
  
"Then, do you mind if I ask more?"  
  
He chuckled. "By all means ask away."  
  
I asked the doctor anything that could help me figure out what was real and what was not. In the end I was more lost then ever. Half of me believe that somehow all this was part of Mozenrath's spell. But the other half really wanted this world to be real. I sat there, thoughts running wild through my head.  
  
~Why are you doing this Alan? Why can't you just let your illusions go? You know I'm right. Somewhere, deep inside you know I'm right. ~  
  
"Leave me alone. Your nothing. Your the illusion." I close my eyes, in vain hope that the 'voice' will just give up and leave me alone in my thoughts.  
  
~Leave you alone?~ it laughed evilly ~You know thats the last thing you want. You were always wanting to have someone. You hate to be alone, but you always are. Here, in this room, in your head with your make-believe friends. You'll always be alone. And in some sick way you like it that way, don't you?~  
  
"Shut up!" I got to my feet and started looking around the room, wishing I had someone to at least look at. "You don't know me! Your nothing. Nothing but a voice in my head! You don't know what it's like!" I could feel my tears slowly running down my face again. "You know nothing. Your nothing!"  
  
~NOTHING!?~ it yelled in rage making my head throb in pain.~You should know a lot about being nothing! I know you more than you know yourself! Poor you!~ it's tone had turn for that of rage to mock.~You always wanted to finally have someone, a friend, someone to love, but you wanted to be alone too. It's fear. Your fear is that when they finally see who you really are they leave you. And your right too. They will leave you. If those little friends in that place find out about all the doubt and fears that are inside your head they'll leave you before you have even a second to give a reason. Isn't that right?~  
  
I put my hands over my ears, close my eyes even harder, my fingers started to pull at my hair but I couldn't feel a thing. "Get out! Leave me, get out of my head! Just shut up."  
  
~Get out of your head? Gladly!~  
  
And that was it. The room became dead quite. I stood there for a moment, with my eyes still closed and my hands over my ears. All I could hear was my own breathing. I lowered my hands but still keep my eyes shut. And slowly I opened them.... And there, stand in front of me was myself. The thing looked just like me in every way, all but the eyes. They were all black, empty and evil looking. I felt panic go through my whole body and I step back until my back came to the wall. It smiled, enjoying my fear.  
  
"Is this what you wanted?" It's voice was that of evil and mocking. "Is this what you had in mind? Do you feel better now? Now that you have something to see, to yell at," it grab my arms roughly and slammed me hard into the wall."something to can touch?"  
  
I stood there, unable to move or fight. Now that my fear had a face it was ten times harder to fight. It laughed and let me go and I slowly slide until I sat on the floor, my eyes never leaving it's face.  
  
"What?" It questioned still smiling. "You don't like it? Or maybe," it's face started to change and soon it looked just like Jasmine, it's eyes still all black "this is better?"  
  
"No" I whispered and closed my eyes."Go away. Please."  
  
It grab me by the hair and pulled hard. "Oh no, you don't. I did this for you and now you get to see it. How much does it hurt? Knowing that I'm right? Huh?" When I didn't answer it pulled harder. "Tell me!! It hurts, knowing it's all a lie. It's all falling away now. Now you really are alone, in the dark, dirty. No one can save you. You know I'm right and that it all was an illusion. Just a black illusion. Agrabah is nothing. They are all nothing! Its all cracking. You know it's true. Don't you? Don't you?!" It pulled my hair again. "DON'T YOU?!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
The scream could be heard through the door and Dr. Rosenberg quickly opened it to find Alan slowly rocking back and forth, knees drawn tight to his chest with his arms locked around them, tears glistening in the light. His mouth was moving as if he was talking but Dr. Rosenberg couldn't hear anything.  
  
"Alan? Are you okay?" Slowly he got closer and kneeled by him. "Alan?"  
  
But he never looked at the doctor. His eyes locked looking in front of himself as if he was looking at something, the look of terror and agony in his dark eyes. And soon Dr. Rosenberg could hear what he was saying.  
  
"It's falling away. It's cracking. All falling in. It's all gone..." 


	9. Fake Wings

Chapter 9: Fake Wings  
  
By: DarkDuelist  
  
Disclaimer: Aladdin, Jasmine and Co. are copyright of Disney and I used them without permission. This idea came from Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Normal Again, which belongs to Joss Whedon. The ep 'Normal Again' was written by Diego Gutierrez so tons of credit to both of them. The title of this chapter comes from a song on the .Hack//sign OST soundtrack. (*) means the character is thinking. (^^^) is when the place changes from Agrabah to the institution.  
  
Jasmine looked out the window, the sun slowly rising over Agrabah. She hadn't slept well at all. She couldn't sleep, knowing that her Aladdin needed her. But from what Iago said where was nothing she could do for him anyway. She looked away from the window back to Aladdin. His fever had grown worse, it was getting hard for him to breath. He hadn't woken all night, it was the longest time he had been out since Mozenrath had cast his evil spell. *That's it.* Jasmine got up and rub Genie's lamp.  
  
Genie looked as sleepy as Jasmine as he came from the lamp. "Hey Jas," he looked at her." didn't get any sleep too?"  
  
Jasmine just nodded. "Genie, I can't wait here for something to happen. Iago said that Aladdin has to be the one who breaks the spell, but doesn't Mozenrath have some control over whats happening to him?"  
  
Genie smiled. "Your right Jasmine. Wonder Boy does have control over Al. And we can get him change the spell it would be easier for Al to break it!"  
  
"We just need a reason for Mozenrath to change the spell."  
  
"Don't worry Jas," in a puff of smoke Genie was wearing a suit. "The Geinefather will give him a offer he can't refuse."  
  
"Whats with all the noise?" Iago pulled the cover over his head. "Can't a bird get any sleep. It's dawn people, go back to sleep!"  
  
Abu climbed to Jasmine's shoulder."We're going to the Land of the Black Sand. Mozenrath put this spell on Aladdin, he can take it off."  
  
"What!?" Iago flew from the bed and landed on the table next to Jasmine. "Have you've lost your mind? I told you, Al has to do it. If you go there you might end up like him. What help will you be to him then, huh?"  
  
"Iago, I can't wait here anymore. I have to try."  
  
Abu nodded and jump on Carpet, wanting to help his best friend. Jasmine got on and Genie flew next to her.  
  
"Come on Bird Man, are you in or out?"  
  
"No way!" Iago flew away from the genie. "I'm staying right here. Besides, someone has to stay and watch Aladdin, you know just in case if he wakes up."  
  
Genie turned to Jasmine. "He's got a point."  
  
"Okay." Jasmine looked at Iago."Iago, you will really watch him, won't you? Your not just going to go back to sleep?"  
  
"I'll watch, I'll watch!" Iago rolled his eyes."It isn't that hard to watch someone who's asleep."  
  
"Thank you." Jasmine knew that even though Iago may sound like he didn't care he really did.  
  
Iago watched as Carpet flew out into the sky. He turned to look at Aladdin. "Well Kid, looks like it's me and you." Iago looked back out and saw Carpet getting smaller and smaller. "Good luck guys."  
  
A strong gust of wind picked up some of the golden sand. The light of the new day making them almost glitter, like spirits let lose on the desert. As the wind died down a young woman flying on top of a carpet flew through the sky. Her eyes looking forward, to the darkness she knew she would meet. Below black sand squirreled into the beautiful golden sand until the black sand was all one could see. The sky, like the sand, dark and filled with clouds. Ahead the Citadel rose form the dead ground, lonesome and devilish as always. Carpet stop just outside the Citadel gates. Jasmine hopped down to the ground.  
  
"Okay," she turned to Geine,"ready?"  
  
"Let's see if the Wiz Kid wants to play." In a puff of smoke Genie was lager then before, wearing a baseball uniform and hold a giant bat in his hands. "Batter up!" And with a swing busted the doors open and was his normal self again. "After you..."  
  
Mozenrath was walking about in his library, looking at a few books, when Xerxes flew in.  
  
"Master, Genie and Princess..."  
  
"I know Xerxes. It took our little Princess longer than I thought it would to come back."  
  
"Master knew?" Xerxes asked.  
  
"Yes Xerxes, I knew Jasmine couldn't just sit and watch Aladdin fade away. She'll come in here demanding I take the spell off her little hero as if I should fear her." Mozenrath laughed. "Come Xerxes, let's not keep our guest waiting."  
  
Jasmine walked a little faster, she wanted to find Mozenrath soon. She hated being in the Citadel, she could feel the evil of the place all around her.  
  
"Well, look Xerxes. Princess Jasmine and Aladdin's genie have come to pay us a vist."  
  
Jasmine turned to see Mozenrath leaning against a doorway smirking evilly. "Princess, how nice to see you again. How is our a little hero Aladdin?"  
  
"You dirty snake..."  
  
"Now that's rude, isn't it Xerxes. To come to my kingdom and say such a thing."  
  
"Very rude." Xerxes hissed at Jasmine.  
  
"I think you came looking for this." From the folds of his cape he pulled put the dagger he had stab Aladdin with. "The Dagger of Vetis! After trapping both Balbah, the demon of delusion and Agramon, the demon of fear it was said he won many battles with this single dagger. When I looked at it closer I saw that the names put together made the word "Agrabah" so thats when I started my plan. Maybe it's fate Princess. This weapon will rid me of Aladdin forever and it bears the name of the city he once saved."  
  
"Aladdin will never give up. He'll beat you like always." Jasmine spat at him.  
  
Mozenrath laughed evilly. "Oh really, Jasmie. Well, then you might want to listen up." And with a gesture a faint sobbing could be heard eoching through out the Citadel.  
  
"...please no...make it stop...please...no!...just go away...please."  
  
Jasmine gasped. "Aladdin!"  
  
It was the worst thing she had ever heard. There was such terror and suffering in Aladdin's voice that it made tears come to Jasmine's eyes, just thinking about him in that much pain made her heart break. Every sob and pled sending a stab through Jasmine soul. Genie was for once silent, jaw to the floor in shock. He couldn't believe the voice he was hearing was Aladdin's. Mozenrath smiled and threw back his head and laughed. Pure rage flowed through Jasmine. Before she ever had time to think she was running toward Mozenrath.  
  
"You heartless jackal!" She jumped on top of him, never had she felt such rage.  
  
Mozenrath blasted Jasmine sending her flying back a few feet before landing hard. Genie rushed to her side and help her up.  
  
"You shouldn't push me Princess. You don't want to end up like Aladdin, now do you? Your lucky I'm letting you off so easy. Now, run along. You don't Aladdin to wake and find you gone. That is, if he even remembers who you are."  
  
"Come on Jas." He turn to leave with her."But before we go," he sent a zap of magic to Mozenrath and the Dagger of Vetis reappeared in his hand."you shouldn't play with sharp things Mozy"  
  
"Fine, take it. I have on need for it now. I've won."  
  
With that they started back to Agrabah. Jasmine looked down at the dagger in her had. *Demons of fear and delusion. And together they make "Agarbah"* Jasmine shivered. "What are we going to do with this thing?"  
  
"We was keep for now. Who knows maybe it'll helps us out later."  
  
The fear inside Jasmine did not go away. Even now with the Citadel behind her, Aladdin's sobs and cries didn't leave her mind. Genie patted her shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry Jasmine, he'll find a way through this."  
  
She nodded but still the fear and worry was there.  
  
Iago looked out the window for what felt like the one-thousand time.  
  
"Come on, they should be back by now."  
  
He walked back and forth, eyes always looking out the window. With a sigh he turned to check again on Aladdin. And yelp in shock then let out another sigh.  
  
"Yessh kid, you trying to kill me? Why didn't you say..." Iago stop and looked better at Aladdin's face. He looked straight ahead with a confused look on his face. "Oh, this can't be good."  
  
He flew over to Aladdin and land on the bed in front of him. "Hey, Aladdin! Snap out of it!"  
  
Aladdin didn't react to any of Iago's yelling. "Come on, don't do this to me. AL!"  
  
Aladdin's eyes flutter and he looked around the room then at Iago.  
  
"Hey Aladdin. Jasmine and Genie will be back soon. They went to see if Moz..."  
  
Aladdin jumped away from him and ran to the far corner of the room. He leaned against the wall, knees draw to his chest, shaking and a look of terror on his face.  
  
"No, it's falling away! So dark, dirty, crawling all over." he brushed at his arms as if to brush off dirt. "So much noise, voices whispering then they yell because you couldn't hear, it doesn't stop! Please make it stop."  
  
He sobbed and covered his head with his arms and pulled at his hair. Iago was so shock he couldn't move.  
  
"It's cracking. All falling in. It's all gone, no no!"  
  
Then Jasmine and Genie walked in....  
  
{Keep your eyes on me Now we're on the edge of hell Dear my love, sweet morning light Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far-Fake Wings} 


	10. The World

Chapter 10: The World  
  
By: DarkDuelist  
  
Disclaimer: Aladdin, Jasmine and Co. are copyright of Disney and I used them without permission. This idea came from Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Normal Again, which belongs to Joss Whedon. The ep 'Normal Again' was written by Diego Gutierrez so tons of credit to both of them. The title of this chapter comes from a song on the .Hack//sign OST soundtrack. (*) means the character is thinking. (^^^) is when the place changes from Agrabah to the institution.  
  
"Aladdin?"  
  
He acted as if he hadn't heard her. His ranting continued, brushing unseen dirt off his arms. Everyone's eyes were on him in shock. Jasmine was still startled from what she had heard in Mozenrath's Citadel and now she was seeing with her own eyes what Mozenrath's spell had done to him.  
  
"Aladdin?" she asked again her voice shaking a little. She walked over to him and when she was but a few steps away from him Aladdin screamed.  
  
"No! Please...falling...why is it? I...I shouldn't have said...No!" He covered his head and began rocking.  
  
Jasmine stood there not knowing what to do. Genie finally joined her and tried his best to get Aladdin to snap out of this fit.  
  
"Come on Al," Genie said as friendly and kind as he could. "it's us buddy. We just want to help you." As soon as Genie made the littlest move closer to him, Aladdin looked up at him for the first time. But the look in Aladdin's eye wasn't of remembrance, it was of fear and pain.  
  
"No...I...I won't...I promise," he tried to pull himself closer to the wall. "just don't...I just...just want..."  
  
"Aladdin please," Jasmine sat down on the ground so she could look into his eyes. "you have to come out of this. I don't know what Mozenrath's spell has done to you but you have to fight it. You have to believe in whats real."  
  
"Whats real?" Aladdin mumble. "Is there a real? Is here there or now? Does it matter?" he fell silence for a minute and to Jasmine it looked like he was listening to someone. "I know that! I mean...I'm sorry...please don't...I'm sorry!"  
  
"Aladdin," Jasmine reached out to him and went to hold his hand.  
  
"No!" He pushed her back and jumped to his feet. "I didn't say yet! I don't need fake things."  
  
"Al," Genie started.  
  
"Stop it!" Aladdin screamed. "It's fake. Lies! So dirty..." he brush at his arms again. "I'm done...I want to go home. I have to..." With that he pushed them both to the side and ran toward the door.  
  
Before he could grab the door handle, Carpet quickly wrap himself around Aladdin so he couldn't run. Aladdin cried out as if he was in agony. First he fought against Carpet but then went limp; giving up.  
  
"Let him go Carpet." Jasmine stood close, ready if Aladdin tried to run again.  
  
Slowly Carpet lower Aladdin to the ground and unwrap from him. Aladdin slumped to the floor, his arms once again wrap around his head and sobbing.  
  
Jasmine reached over and brush his bangs away from his eyes. This time Aladdin made no movement or said anything. It was as if he didn't know she was there.  
  
Aladdin now laid back in bed and was asleep again. As he slept he would cry out as if in pain and shivered unstop. Jasmine and the others watched over him. Jasmine looked up at Genie, the look of dread and worry written on her face.  
  
"What are we going to do Genie?"  
  
Genie looked back at Aladdin and sigh sadly. "I really don't know Jas." 


	11. Drowning

Chapter 11: Drowning  
  
By: DarkDuelist  
  
Disclaimer: Aladdin, Jasmine and Co. are copyright of Disney and I used them without permission. This idea came from Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Normal Again, which belongs to Joss Whedon. The ep 'Normal Again' was written by Diego Gutierrez so tons of credit to both of them. The title of this chapter comes from a song by Stabbing Westward. (*) means the character is thinking. (^^^) is when the place changes from Agrabah to the institution.  
  
Slowly Aladdin's eyes opened. The first thing he saw was Jasmine looking over him, she looked so worried. When she saw that he was awake she smiled.  
  
"J...Jasmine?" Aladdin mumbled.  
  
"Yeah. It me." she tried to laugh but couldn't.  
  
Aladdin forced himself up at of bed and looked about the room. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"They left. It was Genie's idea. We thought it be better for you not to have so many people in the room. Do you feel better?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. I think I was...umm..."he walked over to a table and pick up a large sized book. "Did you find anything?"  
  
"Yes, we did." Jasmine turned around to another table. "Iago found a book that had some information about the..."  
  
Before Jasmine could finish she was hit hard on the head from behind. She fell to the floor and was hit again, this time it was enough to knock her out. Aladdin looked down at Jasmine's still form and let the book fall to the floor.  
  
"No more lies" came a wicked whisper.  
  
Aladdin nodded. He looked up to meet black barren eyes.  
  
"We're very pleased that you see things are way now, Alan." it looked into Aladdin's eye and sighed. "Don't feel bad for that thing. It isn't real after all. So if it isn't real, then how does it feel pain? Remember Alan, these things will lie and do anything to keep you in this place. Just be a good boy and I'll get you back home."  
  
"I...I'll b..be good. Do..everything...you...w..want." Aladdin stuttered.  
  
The thing reached over and patted Aladdin and the cheek. "Good boy. Now tie it up before it wakes up, okay?"  
  
Aladdin nodded and did as he was told.  
  
{I'm drowning in nothing Nothing real Nothing left...nothing I'm losing myself Sinking deeper down-Drowning}  
  
Jasmine's head was pounding when she woke up. When she went to move her hand she found it tied. She looked down and saw that both her feet and hands were tied down to a chair. Another she relished was that she wasn't in Aladdin's room anymore too. Now she was outside on a balcony and standing by the rail was Aladdin.  
  
"Aladdin?" Jasmine called out to him.  
  
Aladdin turned and looked at her. The look in his eyes made Jasmine feel so cold. Aladdin's eyes seemed to hold no feeling, their were so very empty.  
  
"Whats going on?" She tried to break through the ripped bedspread that he had used as rope. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"If I knew I wouldn't be here. What am I doing? Don't know. Just what was said. Told and do or it'll make it hurt."  
  
"Your not making sense. Aladdin, please your sick you don't know what your doing." Jasmine felt so desperate. "Please, let me help you."  
  
"There isn't any. If there was I wouldn't be here. Nothing matters here." he turned away and looked out over the city. "Because there isn't a here to matter. All of this is in my mind. Nothing is real. Your not real. I may not be real for all I know."  
  
"Aladdin, I'm real. It's Mozenrath that did this to you. You have to believe me. I can help."  
  
"Help me?" he turned back to look at her. "Help me how? With your lies? With your fake world? Is that how your going to help me? I don't want your help. I have help."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"From me." came another voice.  
  
It looked like Aladdin in every way but the eyes. This thing's eyes were black pools. It smiled at Jasmine and walked over to Aladdin. It leaned over and whisper something into Aladdin's ear and Aladdin nodded and sat down and the floor. *This is the thing Aladdin was listening to.*  
  
"What are you? Mozenrath?" Jasmine questioned it.  
  
It laughed and smiled evilly at Jasmine. "Mozenrath. Ha! We're much more than Mozenrath. We are far beyond him. "  
  
"We?"  
  
It got closer and whisper low so Aladdin wouldn't hear. "We are the demons. Agramon and Balbah in one form. Thanks to your dear boy. You would think a hero would have more faith. But we know were his weakness is. And it's here." The thing pointed to where Jasmine's heart was. "And now, Alan."  
  
"Y..yes?"  
  
"Do you want to go home?"  
  
"Yes...I..w..want to...go."  
  
"Well, then all you have to do is leave and to do that you need to die."  
  
"Aladdin! Don't listen to that thing It's a trick by Mozenrath."  
  
The thing shook it's head. "Like I told you Alan, it'll lie to try to keep you away. Now be a good boy."  
  
Aladdin turned his back on Jasmine and the demons and stepped up on the rail of the balcony.  
  
"No!" Jasmine screamed. "Please Aladdin, don't listen!"  
  
The thing laughed again. "He listens to me as a dog does it's master. If I say jump, he'll do it. Well, it's been fun but I really must be going." With that it was gone.  
  
Before Jasmine could call out to Aladdin again, he brought his foot over the edge and fell. 


	12. On Your Way Down

Chapter 12: On Your Way Down  
  
By: DarkDuelist  
  
Disclaimer: Aladdin, Jasmine and Co. are copyright of Disney and I used them without permission. This idea came from Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Normal Again, which belongs to Joss Whedon. The ep 'Normal Again' was written by Diego Gutierrez so tons of credit to both of them. The title of this chapter comes from a song by Stabbing Westward. (*) means the character is thinking. (^^^) is when the place changes from Agrabah to the institution.  
  
Free.  
  
Thats what he felt like, free. The wind going through his hair, it felt so great. Soon he would be home. Then him and his mother could be happy again. Be a family again. he would never have to come back here again. Soon he would be back in the real world. And with Dr. Rosenberg's help he could be normal again. Happy again. Free again. Then it happened, a new feeling came over him. Then it came to him, this wasn't a new feeling. It was the same feeling from when he tried to ran away from this place. The feeling of being wrapped up.  
  
*No!* "NO!"  
  
Jasmine was pulling off the last bond when Carpet came back with Aladdin. *Thank Allah!* Carpet let Aladdin go, but not like last time he didn't just stay there. Again he tried to run to the rail but Genie held him back.  
  
"No! Please...I..I...want to..I w..want to go! P..please...let..m.me go." he sobbed trying to pull away.  
  
"I'm sorry Al. "Please. Let m..me go." Aladdin begged. "I...I just want t..to go h..home."  
  
"You are home." Jasmine said gently.  
  
"N..no. Thi..this is a...a lie. I'm...I'm not...She w..wouldn't lie t..to me!"  
  
Genie gave Jasmine a questioning look. "Who Al? Who wouldn't lie to you?"  
  
"S..she...she l..loves me. She...g..going to make me b..better. She...she..l..loves..." Slowly Aladdin slip into unconsciousness.  
  
Once again Aladdin was back in bed, this time he was restrained. Jasmine told Genie about the demons and all Aladdin had said.  
  
"What I'm wondering is who this woman is that Al was talking about."  
  
"Me too. Do you think it's the demons? Maybe they can change form. It said that it knew Aladdin's weakness is his heart, but what does that mean?"  
  
"Well, we do know the whoever "she" is, it isn't you Jas. We need to find out who this woman is and what she means to Al. That might help him snap out of this spell."  
  
*** Mozenrath chuckled as he watch the scene. "Not too bright, are they Xerxes?"  
  
"Not bright. Not bright." Xerxes replied.  
  
"Soon the spell will come to an end and I will never have to worry about that hero again!" ***  
  
"That boy is surrounded by fools! They have no clue what is about to happen."  
  
It watched Aladdin, seeing into his dreams and making them nightmares. It smiled and laughed as Aladdin cried out in fear and pain. Those cries were like marvelous music.  
  
"Well, time for the final act." With that it's form changed into that of Aladdin mother's and with a wave of it's have the expressionless eyes turned a deep brown. "There. All ready for the show."  
  
{I hope I see you on your way down I hope you break every bone I hope it kills you on your way down And I hope you die alone-On Your Way Down} 


	13. That Broken Man Is Me

Chapter 13: That Broken Man Is Me  
  
Disclaimer: Aladdin, Jasmine and Co. are copyright of Disney and I used them without permission. This idea came from Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Normal Again, which belongs to Joss Whedon. The ep 'Normal Again' was written by Diego Gutierrez so tons of credit to both of them. The title of this chapter comes from a song by Stone Sour. (*) means the character is thinking. (^^^) is when the place changes from Agrabah to the "realm." I got the idea from the gateways from the Chaos Gates from .Hack//Sign. The first part is told from Aladdin's POV.  
  
*When I open my eyes I will be home and everything is going to be fine.*  
  
Slowly I opened my eye but quickly closed them again when I saw that I wasn't home. *And nothing is going to be fine.*  
  
"Aladdin?"  
  
*No, not here. Not him*  
  
"I know that your awake."  
  
I opened my eyes again to find that...that thing looking down at me. I tried to pull away but I was tied down.  
  
"What? Let..m..me."  
  
"It's for your own good Al," the genie said. "we don't want you to hurt yourself."  
  
"I..can't. This...this isn't r..real. So I...I can't."  
  
"Aladdin, you have to trust us. We're going to help." Her eyes looked so sad, but their not real.  
  
"You..d..don't want to he..help me."  
  
"Who said anything about helping you?" came a another voice.  
  
Jasmine turned and leaning in the doorway was Mozenrath with a pleased smirk on his face.  
  
"Mozenrath! What are you doing here?" Jasmine demanded.  
  
"Well, what better time to come? The hero's own has him tied down like some kind of wild animal, sounds like right time to come and finish him off."  
  
"You are not getting near him Mozenrath."  
  
"Oh! We'll see about that Princess." he said with a smile and stepped back from the doorway as Mamluks came through the door.  
  
I watched. Wasn't much else I could do. Not that I would, nothing here is real so none of this is happening. As long as they don't bug me. I need to find a way out of here. I pulled all I could but it did no good. *Now what?*  
  
"Hello Aladdin," there was Mozenrath, smiling looking very happy with himself. "how are you doing?"  
  
"Get a..away from m..me."  
  
"But your the reason I'm here." he reached out and grab my wrists.  
  
"No! D..don't. It's on you like.. like a disease!"  
  
He didn't pay any notice to me. He untied me and pulled to me feet.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
I just stood there. *None of this is real. It's fake. It's in my mind.*  
  
Jasmine was about to fight another of Mozenrath's undead salves when Genie grabbed her.  
  
"Time to go Jas!"  
  
"What?"  
  
But Genie didn't answer her. He picked her up and ran toward Mozenrath and just as Mozenrath was finishing his spell, Genie and Jasmine jumped in. And in a flash and blue and black fire all four were gone.  
  
(Okay Angie couldn't write a fight scene wroth nothing but hey give me a break :)  
  
^^^ "What is this place?" Jasmine looked around. Where ever it was, it was either Agrabah or The Land of the Black Sands.  
  
The sky was black with endless clouds that looked like frighten faces looking down on them. The ground was cold stone, no plants but a few dead trees grew here. The wind was cold and seemd to pull at Jasmine's clothing like talons.  
  
"Ah, Princess. I must say that I'm glad you came along. I can't wait to see the look on your face."  
  
"The look on my face?" she question.  
  
Just then a sound like metal against stone cut through the driving wind. In between where their were stand two towering rings that looked like their were make of pewter appeared. Inside of them was what looked like light blue glass, yet it moved like water. The rings turned arouned a few time before silently slowing to a stop.  
  
"What are these things?" Genie reached out to touch one when a voice boomed loudly.  
  
"They ae beyond you genie." the voice spat. The voice sounded as if was everywere, yet nowhere at the same time. "It is time to finish this."  
  
Mozenrath shoved Aladdin toward the rings. Aladdin looked so confused and stood there in front of the rings, never saying a word.  
  
"Time for a choice. Time to find out what is real and what is fiction. The gateway to your right will take you back to your mother, the one on the left will take you back Agrabah. It's your choice."  
  
*His mother!* Jasmine was shocked. *But Aladdin's mother is..*  
  
"Aladdin! Listen to me, you have to come home with us. Your mother is dead but we're still here. Aladdin, you know it's the truth."  
  
"Lies! My mother is alive. I...I know she is." Aladdin snapped at her.  
  
"No, she isn't" Jasmine said sadly.  
  
"Yes, she is!" Out from the ring on the right came a woman. Her hair was long and black and her eyes the same deep brown as Aladdin's. But, there was nothing in those eyes at all.  
  
"M..mom?" Aladdin smiled for the frist time in what felt like forever.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart." she smiled.  
  
But that smile never came to her eyes. They stay blank and unfeeling.  
  
*Something isn't right* Jasmine thought.  
  
The woman held Aladdin and whisper to him. "Just don't listen to them Alan. Trust me and soon we'll be home together."  
  
Jasmine felt helpless. *What are we going to do? Wait!* "Genie, do you have the dagger?"  
  
"Yeah. Right here Jas." In a puff of smoke the dagger was in Genie's hands. Jasmine took it and held it up.  
  
"Aladdin! Do you remember this?"  
  
Aladdin looked up at the dagger. *A knife?*  
  
In a rush of pain images flew through his mind. Going to the Citadel. Mozenrath attacking them. And the Dagger! Then the institution, the doctor and...and his mother. It was all a lie! He pulled away from his mother and looked in her eyes. Their were dead, dead from all feeling. These were not his mother's eye. "Your...not my..m..mother." he muttered.  
  
Her smile fell away and pushed Aladdin aside.  
  
"You fool! What did I tell you?" she yelled at Mozenrath. "I said not to yet them have the Dagger!"  
  
She faced Jasmine and with a filp of her hand the Dagger flew out of Jasmine's hand. "I will not allow this boy to leave!"  
  
"I..I'm not..s..staying!"  
  
She turned to face Aladdin and paled when she did. He now held the Dagger. She smiled as sweetly as she could and tried to spin her lies again.  
  
"Sweetheart..."  
  
"No! Your n..not real. It's all a..a lie."  
  
The look of defeat fell onto her face. Aladdin now held the Dagger and as the voice had said, it was his choice.  
  
"Well, then," she walked over to the left ring and stood there with her arms wide open. "it's up to you. The only way you can go back there is through me. Your choice. But can you kill your own mother?"  
  
Aladdin slowly walked over to her, the Dagger held tight in his hands. He stood there, looking at her for a minute; studying her. She looked just like his mother in everyway but one very important way, her eyes. He raised the Dagger, his eyes glistening with tears.  
  
"Y..your not h..her."  
  
And plunged the Dagger into her chest. 


	14. Fine Again

Chapter 14: Fine Again  
  
Disclaimer: Aladdin, Jasmine and Co. are copyright of Disney and I used them without permission. This idea came from Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Normal Again, which belongs to Joss Whedon. The ep 'Normal Again' was written by Diego Gutierrez so tons of credit to both of them. The title of this chapter is a song by Seether. (*) means the character is thinking.  
  
It all happened so fast. Colours swirled together, sounds grew louder and the darkness grew so bright it hurt. But as quickly as it started it was over. Jasmine opened her eyes to find herself back in Aladdin's room again. Mozenrath was gone and Aladdin....  
  
"Aladdin?" Jasmine called out to him.  
  
He stood there looking so bewildered. Jasmine gently put her hand on his shoulder and said his name again. Aladdin blinked a few times before looking at Jasmine.  
  
"J..jasmine?"  
  
She smile and brushed his bangs out of his face. "It's me. Your home again."  
  
Slowly he nodded than warped his arms around Jasmine, "I'm...I'm so sorry." he stated to shake.  
  
"It's okay." she held him close and ran her hands through his hair. "It wasn't your fault. It's over now. Everything's going to be fine."  
  
"I...I.." Aladdin was shaking so hard he couldn't speak. Suddenly, his body went limp and fell to the floor.  
  
"Aladdin!" Fear stabbed through Jasmine's heart once more. "Genie he needs a doctor."  
  
"I'm on it!" In a puff of smoke Genie was gone.  
  
***  
  
The doctor stepped out of the room and found Jasmine and the others waiting for him.  
  
"He is in shock. The best thing for him now is rest." The doctor explained.  
  
"Thank you doctor." Jasmine said and quietly walked into Aladdin's room.  
  
Aladdin laid there, his skin pale and hair damp with sweat. Jasmine sat next to his bed and took his hand in hers.  
  
"Your going to be fine." she whispered. "Everything is going to be fine."  
  
***  
  
Mozenrath stood looking out a window towards Agrabah.  
  
"Master angry?" Xerxes asked, getting ready for a quick exit if his master was.  
  
"No Xerxes, I am not angry." Mozenrath replied still looking out the window,  
  
"But, Master lost."  
  
"Did I Xerxes?" Mozenrath turn to face the eel, a sick smile on his face. "Yes, that street rat is still alive but I have done something that no one has done before."  
  
"What that?" Xerxes question.  
  
"I have broken his will Xerxes. I made him doubt everything. His friends, himself, even his dear Jasmine. And for that reason Xerxes, I win." Mozenrath smiled as he sat down on his throne.  
  
Xerxes grinned. "Master win! Hero lose"  
  
"Yes, just as it should be Xerxes."  
  
{They say it's over and I'm fine again Try to stay sober feels like I'm dying here And I am aware now of how everything is gonna be fine One day too late I'm in Hell I am prepared now seems everyone's gonna be fine One day too late just as well-Fine Again}  
  
***  
  
Everything eventually will end. So with these words I leave you.-Angie (DarkDuelist) 


End file.
